Luna
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: It's a quite morning at Hogwarts then Luna starts to sing. I don't own the song 'Belle.' Not too good with summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything =[

Luna left her dorm room with a book in her hand. She walked down the hall with the sound of the sound of her bare feet on the floor.

"Little town it's a quiet village." Luna started to sing. "Everyday like the one before. Little town full of little people, waking up to say."  
"Bonjour!" Neville greeted Luna as she walked past.  
"Bonjour!" Dean called out.  
"Bonjour!" Hermione said happily to Luna.  
"Bonjour!" Seamus sang.  
"Bonjour!" Harry called to Luna.  
"There goes the baker with his tray like always." Luna sang as a few house elves walked past with a tray. She started to read as she walked won the hall. "The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came, To this poor provintial town."  
"Good Morning Luna!" a house elf said to Luna.  
"G'morning Misure!" Luna replied.  
"Where you off to?"  
"The library..." Luna said as she shut the book. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogor and and..."  
"That's nice." The house elf said, not really paying attention to Luna. "Marie! The bagettes! Hurry up!"  
Luna shrugged and opened the book again and started walking away.  
"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question." Cho, Lavender, Romilda and Daphne sang as Luna walked past. "Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"  
"Never part of any crowd." Daphne pointed out.  
"Cuz her heads up on some cloud." Seamus agreed.  
"No denying she's a funny girl that Luna." Everyone but Luna sang as Luna walked past.  
"Bonjour!" Neville said to Hermione.  
"Good day!" Hermione greeted.  
"How is your family?" Neville asked.  
"Bonjour!" Hermione said to Harry.  
"Good day!" Harry replied.  
"How is your girl?" Hermione asked.  
"I need six eggs!" Cho said to Dean.  
"That's too expensive." Dean replied.  
"There must be more than this provincial life." Luna said as she entered the library.  
"Ah! Luna!" Madam Pince said with a smile.  
"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed!" Luna replied. She placed the book on the table.  
"Finished already?" Madam Pince asked.  
"Oh I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" Luna asked as she climbed onto a ladder and scanned the shelves.  
"Not since yesterday!"  
"That's alright." Luna said. "I'll borrow...this one!" She held out a red book.  
"That one?" Madam Pince said. "But you've read it twice!"  
"Well it's my favorite!" Luna exclaimed. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Luna leaned back.  
"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours." Madam Pince said.  
"But madam!" Luna tried to protest.  
"I insist." Madam Pince said insistently.  
"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Luna exclaimed. She opened the book and started to read while walking towards the Great Hall.  
"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar." Dean, Seamus, Harry and Neville sang as Luna walked past. "I wonder if she's feeling well."  
"With a dreamy far off look." Cho, Romilda, Hermione, Lavender and Daphne chorused in unison.  
"And her nose stuck in a book." The men added.  
"What a puzzle to the rest of us, this Luna." The two groups sang together.  
"Oh! Isn't this amazing?" Luna sang as she sat down on a bench. "It's my favorite because you'll see." She turned to the Hufflepuff she was sitting next to and pointed at a page in the book "Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover  
that it's him till chapter three." Luna got back up and resumed walking toward the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Now It's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel." Cho sang as she eyed Luna's pretty blonde hair.  
"But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd." Neville said. "Very different from the rest of us."  
"She's nothing like the rest of us." The students sang together. "Yes different from the rest of us is Luna."

Down the corridor, Malfoy shot down a small bird that happened to be flyng by. Crabbe caught it and placed it in a bag.  
"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Malfoy!" Crabbe praised. "Your the greatest hunter in all of Hogwarts and the world."  
"I know." Malfoy said with pride.  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you." Crabbe continued. "And no girl for that matter." He added.  
"It's true Crabbe. And I've got my sights set on the one." Malfoy proclaimed and pointed at Luna, who walked by while reading the book.  
"The editor's daughter?" Crabbe said. "Really?"  
"She's the one!" Malfoy insistes. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"  
"But shes..." Crabbe paused to find the right word.  
"The most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." Malfoy said. "That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!"  
"I was gonna say odd but," Crabbe said. "Well of course, I mean you do, I mean...  
"Right from the moment when i met her," Malfoy sang as he followed Luna. "Saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...in a gal as old as she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to rule and marry Luna."  
"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?" Pansy, Millicent and Tracey sighed. "Misure Malfoy, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute."  
"Bonjour!" Hermione said icily to Malfoy.  
"Pardon." Malfoy said as he tried to weave through the crowd.  
"Good day." Luna said as she entered the Great Hall.  
"Mais oui!" Cho sang.  
"You call this bacon?" Romilda said in disgust.  
"What lovely grapes!" Lavender said as she plucked graped out of a bowl.  
"Some cheese." Neville said with a piece of toast in his hand.  
"Ten yards!" Parvati said.  
"One pound." Neville told her.  
"'scuse me!" Malfoy nearly shouted.  
"I'll get the knife." A house elf sang.  
"Please let me through!" Malfoy said through gritted teeth.  
"This bread–" Padma said.  
"Those fish–" Susan sang.  
"It's stale!" Padma tapped the bread against her plate.  
"They smell!" susan held her nose.  
"Madame's mistaken." Seamus and Dean said to Padma and Susan.  
"Well, maybe so." Padma and Susan said in unison.  
"Good morning!" the students in the Great Hall sang. "Oh, good morning!"  
"There must be more than this provincial life!" Luna repeated as she made her way to her friend, Padma.  
"Just watch," Malfoy said to Crabbe. "I'm going to make Luna my wife!"  
"Look there she goes," the student sang as Luna walked past. "The girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mad'moiselle!"  
"It's a pity and a sin." Daphne sang.  
"She doesn't quite fit in." Seamus finished for Daphne.  
"'Cause she really is a funny girl." The students sang as Malfoy tried to get to Luna. "A beauty but a funny girl."

Malfoy started shoving people out of his way. Luna sat down next to Padma.

"She really is a funny girl. That Luna!" the student sang. Everyone sat down and started eating and chatting with friends.

"Morning Padma." Luna greeted Padma.

"Good morning to you too." Padma replied. "Anything new?"

"I got a new book." Luna said.

Malfoy tripped and landed on the floor.

"Morning." Luna said to Malfoy.

"Hello Luna." Malfoy said in a muffled tone.

A/N: Don't criticize. This idea randomly popped into my head and I went with it. No flames! I chose Luna because in most Beauty and the Beast fanfics, Hermione or Ginny are Belle.


End file.
